


Wrong Number

by Fafsernir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sanji texting the wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry mate, wrong number.” Sanji stared at his phone and grunted. Seriously? All that hard work for a wrong number? At least the guy had answered, maybe he could keep the conversation going after all, if he ever was bored enough to talk to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> Happy birthdayyyy-euuh to Plume8now!  
> I didn't know what to do for her birthday so I wrote a ZoSan fic with chapters (but it is quite short). This is for her, because I love her, and I'm again wishing you a happy birthday even though I already said it. A lot. :D
> 
> I apologize for any mistake, they're all mine, and I hope you'll like this. Writing with Zoro and Sanji is one of the hardest thing for me, but it's a good exercise ;) (The summary is more in Sanji's POV but the entire work is from Zoro's perspective)

“ _I'm free earlier. Would you like to come one hour sooner?_

_Sanji x”_

Zoro stared at his screen. Come where? When? And who the hell was Sanji?

“ _Sorry mate, wrong number.”_

He sighed and put his phone down, not having stopped his push-ups but having lost the count. He could do twenty more, it wasn't a problem. He let out a frustrated grunt as his phone rang again. Maybe he should turn if off when he was working out. He stopped, because now he was curious, and took his phone from the ground with him. He plugged his headphones and started running on his treadmill, reading the new text at the same time.

“ _You're not Nami-chan?”_

Zoro frowned. Who the hell was Nami?

“ _No. I'm Zoro.”_

“ _Oh, okay. She must have misspelled her number... I'm not bothering you any longer. Thank you for answering anyway.”_

“ _No prob', I'm bored. Good luck in finding your Nami.”_

Zoro waited but the other man didn't answer. A shame, really. He had nothing to do and it could have killed some time to speak with a stranger. Instead, he finished his exercise and sat, taking a few minutes before heading out. Of course, he fell asleep, because that was what he always did.

 

His phone woke him up in the middle of the night, and he grunted as he looked at the screen. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes and yawned, at last able to see his screen properly. “ _I found her, in the end._ ” What?

“ _What the hell are you talking about?_ ” Zoro typed and stood up to stretch. The answer came quickly.

“ _Nami-chan. She gave me her former number or a wrong one by mistake. She works hard, no wonder she sometimes feels down._ ”

“ _Yeah. Okay. Cool. The fuck I care?_ ”

“ _Don't talk about her like this!_ ”

“ _... Or what? We don't even know each other._ ”

“ _Yeah? Well... Back off, you perv'! For all I know you could be a very old man trying to hook up with me._ ”

“ _You kidding me?! You started this conversation! I was sleeping and you woke me up!_ ” Zoro replied, now pissed off. He angrily took his pants off and went into the shower to clean himself.

When he got out, he felt calmer and picked up his phone. Almost three in the morning, and no answer. He sighed, absent-mindedly put on a shirt and typed a new message to that Sanji boy.

“ _What are you doing up at 3am anyway?_ ”

To his surprise, the answer came quickly – he had thought Sanji was asleep.

“ _I was working._ ”

“ _Until 2am?_ ”

“ _I'm a chef, I prepare meals. For people. To eat. And I have to do that, and serve them, and clean the place._ ”

“ _Yeah you're a cook basically. A waiter._ ”

“ _No, I'm a chef. Sous chef, actually._ ”

“ _Don't see the difference._ ”

“ _... You fucker. It's important and brings joy to people!_ ”

“ _Sure, sure._ ”

“ _Maybe you do better?!_ ”

“ _At least it's useful for some people._ ”

“ _EATING SAVORY FOOD IS IMPORTANT._ ” Zoro sighed and threw his phone on his bed, not even knowing why he was keeping on this conversation with a man he didn't know. When he sat on his bed, the phone rang. He sighed and took it. “ _What do you do?_ ”

“ _Kendo teacher._ ”

“ _You got a lot of kids?_ ”

“ _And adults. Everyone wants to be able to defend themselves._ ”

“ _Well everyone wants to eat._ ”

“ _I don't even..._ ”

“ _Forfeit?_ ”

“ _Never. Shitty cook._ ”

“ _You've never even eaten my meals._ _Crappy teacher._ ”

Zoro shook his head and put his phone away, giving up. He wasn't up to argue with a stranger, and he needed his sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Zoro was eating a few days later, alone because he preferred the quiet midday offered – and he could take a nap – he found himself being bored again. He was on his phone at the same time, wondering if there was anything he could do to entertain himself, and read the few messages he had exchanged with Sanji – he had kept his number. They hadn't talked again, mostly because Zoro wasn't going to send the first text, but he had extenuating circumstances. He was _really_ bored.

As he chewed his meal, he took a picture of what he hadn't eaten yet, and sent it to Sanji with the caption “ _See? It doesn't take a cook to make someone happy. Food by itself is enough._ ” and smiled. The answer came quickly, which surprised him. He had thought Sanji was working, maybe, though he would never admit he had hoped he wasn't.

“ _Are you sending dick pics now? I'm not opening this._ ”

Zoro frowned. What? “ _What the hell is wrong with you? I told you, I'm not a pervert._ ”

“ _Nude pics?_ ”

“ _Fine, just stop answering if you think I'm that kind of person._ ”

Zoro sighed and put his phone down on the table, frustrated. This Sanji was such a jerk! When his phone rang a few minutes later, he didn't pick it up and finished his lunch, angrily staring at his mobile as if Sanji were in the same room. He lay on the floor of his classroom once done eating, to get some rest until the next class, but his mind kept wondering what Sanji could have possibly answered and if he had opened the picture or not. With a frustrated grunt, he took his phone without moving from the floor and rolled on his side with a pout to read the texts.

“ _What the fuck is this?_ ” He sighed and almost locked his phone again. Sanji didn't trust him, then. Not that it was a surprise, but come on he wouldn't send dick pics to a stranger. Still, he read the other messages. “ _How do you eat this? Disgusting._ ”

He grumbled. Why was this man upsetting him but he couldn't help but answer to him at the same time?

“ _We don't all have hours to cook._ ”

“ _My ass can cook better than this. Even in only five minutes._ ”

“ _Are you saying you cook shit?_ ” Zoro smiled.

“ _I'm saying that YOU eat shit. I'm sorry, I can't keep texting to you knowing this. Here's one of my easiest recipes, just do that it's quick and good enough. A wonder compared to... whatever you were eating. For a sports' teacher you don't really eat well._ ”

Zoro frowned. A recipe? Was Sanji really going to send this? He had wanted to find an occupation while bored and hadn't found another way to start talking again to Sanji, but now he was supposed to cook? Never. “ _Don't bother, I don't cook._ ” As Sanji wasn't responding, he sent another text. “ _Seriously what are you doing?_ ” And another. “ _I swear to God if you're sending this recipe..._ ” “ _I am not cooking it._ ” “ _I told you I don't cook you're wasting your time..._ ” Then nothing because it was already time for his next class and he turned his phone off.

 

Zoro was tidying his flat when his phone rang again. He hadn't answered Sanji's text (he really had sent a recipe) and was curious about what the man could have sent, so he let everything down to read it as he fetched some booze. It was a picture of Sanji's dinner, and Zoro felt hungry just by looking at it.  He read the caption (“ _Now THAT is a true dinner._ ” ) and smiled, opening his fridge. Okay, he would follow Sanji's instructions on how to prepare  _pasta_ , because apparently there was a way to make them even better?

“ _Did you try it then?_ ” Zoro smiled as he was waiting for the water to boil.

“ _Nope_. _But it sure looks good on that picture._ ”

“ _What are you waiting for?_ ”

“ _Bubbles_.”  
“ _Bubbles? Are you crazy?_ ”

“ _That's how I know water is boiling._ ”

“ _Oh you're testing it then. And there I thought you were the kind of guy that tasted the water by plunging a finger in it to see if it was ready._ ”

“ _Who would do that? That's stupid._ ”

“ _It was a joke. Haha. Laughs. Kidding._ ”

“ _Talking. Why? Me = adult._ ”

“ _Who knows..._ ”

“ _And don't ever talk like that to a child, they're not dumb._ ”

“ _Oh like you would know better._ ”

“ _Actually I probably do. You know, considering how I work with kids. On a daily basis._ ”

“ _..._ ” Zoro shrugged, not knowing what to answer, and took care of finishing the recipe. It sure didn't take him that much longer than usual. But maybe it'd be disgusting. As he took a picture, Sanji asked him if he was done. He sent the photo without caption and started eating.

“ _Doesn't look as good as it should but at least you don't see the fat, that's improvement._ ”

Zoro shook his head, hiding a smile – even though he was alone, yes – and didn't answer, eating. Surprisingly enough, it tasted very good. The spices were just enough to give a delicious taste and Zoro tried to take his time but failed and swallowed the whole thing quickly.

“ _Are you drinking basic alcohol with it? You should try wine._ ”

“ _Wine isn't my thing_ ”

“ _Nobody's perfect. So did you like it?_ ”

“ _It was okay._ ” Zoro typed with a smile. It had been really good, maybe the best thing he had cooked for himself, but he wasn't going to admit that to Sanji, was he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you still like this! The story is pretty short but I had a delay to keep.  
> Anyway, don't forget comments are the only thing we get for writing a story, so it would be nice to have a review sometimes, just to know if you readers like this :) It allows us writers, first to feel like our stories are actually read and appreciated (but thanks for your kudos it's nice of you!) and it especially helps us see what you guys like the most or what you don't like, so we can actually moves forward. And let's admit it, even a "I liked this" is what makes a writer's day, so don't ever hesitate, it doesn't take long, it doesnt have to be a deep analysis or anything but just so we know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Oi, are you listening to me?” Zoro sighed. He wasn't usually asking for attention, but for once he needed advices. Robin turned to him with a smile and he knew she was listening carefully.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Well...” Zoro said, then realised he didn't really know. “I don't know, he's not...”

“Gay?”

“Yeah obviously, there's that.”

“Are you sure?”

“I never asked... He definitely likes girls I think, but maybe he's... I don't know. I can't ask that.”

“Maybe he doesn't like boys at all,” Robin said with a smile and Zoro sighed. Why was he asking _her_ for advices? Right, best friend thing and all that.

“No but what am I saying?! He's not... We're not... I don't... even know what he looks like!”

“You're speaking with a stranger without having a clue of his face? Maybe he's very old. And fat. And gross. With big lips ready to swallow you...”

Zoro winced at the mental image but quickly resumed what he was doing – playing with his drink. “I saw his hands, they're clean and... pretty perfect. Though his phone has a bad quality and it surely doesn't show the flaws, I'm sure they're not _that_ pretty.”

“But you like him,” Robin smiled and Zoro sighed again.

It had been almost a month since the first text from Sanji, and after a week of not that much talking or only recipes sent by Sanji – that Zoro would do as soon as possible without ever admitting that he loved this – or fights – they argued a lot for nothing – they had taken the habit of texting each other everyday. Silly things that Zoro felt ashamed about afterwards, like talking about his day, seriously that was stupid, right?

Maybe he liked him, but he had also the incredible gift of upsetting him really quickly at the same time, and Zoro had mixed and confused feelings about this man, and it was both frustrating and overwhelming.

“Why don't you two meet?” Robin said after a while. Zoro just shook his head as he was sipping his drink. “Why not?”

“I don't know, I don't even know where he lives.”

“You don't?” she asked, surprised.

Zoro shrugged. They didn't share that sort of details. No last name, no precise place (like where they worked) and no city names.

He quickly changed the subject, suddenly not wanting to talk about Sanji any more. They talked about Robin's job (she had studied ancient art and culture and gave advices to some museums or estimated prices for pieces of art) but his best friend's statement didn't seem to be leaving his mind alone. ' _You like him_ ', did he? He had fun, he liked talking to him, he even liked their little fights, but did he truly like him when he had never seen him before, when he had not the slightest idea of what he looked like?

Luffy joining them cut his reflections, as he and Robin had stopped talking, both liking a bit of quiet. Luffy wasn't like this at all. He probably was Zoro's second best friend though he didn't even remember how they had met. He was younger and all Zoro knew was that he knew him since his childhood. But he had always liked him, even if they had very different personalities. They both did sleep a lot though, that was a pretty huge common interest.

As they were drinking – and eating, because Luffy – they talked a bit about life in general, what they were doing... And Zoro caught Luffy smiling at his phone sometimes. After Robin left, he leaned over the table as Luffy had a huge smile again. The young man brought his phone down to ask Zoro what he was doing.

“What are you smiling at?” Zoro frowned. Luffy smiled a lot, but those smiles were different, even happier if possible.

“Oh nothing, my boyfriend.”

Zoro stared at him. “Your what?” he managed to say after a while, eyes wide opened.

“Torao, it's been a few weeks. I didn't say?”

“No you clearly didn't! And since when do you have silly random smiles when talking to your _boyfriend_? And who? Torao, as in Law? The man that works in the same hospital as Chopper?”

“That one! And that's nothing, he just told me he'd take me to Sanji's! You can come over if you want! You never come when I ask you.”

Zoro opened his mouth at Sanji's name. He probably looked very dumb, but he didn't really care because that was a lot of informations in less than a minute?

“Wh... Where?” he said after a while, finally blinking.

“The Baratie, I told you to come with me, it's so delicious!” Luffy exclaimed with a huge smile.

“You... know someone there?” Zoro asked, now thinking he had dreamt the name. He certainly did not say Sanji.

“The sous-chef, Sanji! He's acting weird with the ladies, that's funny every time I go with friends! You'll come then?!”

Zoro nodded without thinking, lost in his thoughts. Sanji wasn't an ordinary name, and the number of Sanjis working as a sous-chef in a restaurant within the country probably was low.

“I could invite Nami as well... If Robin is here, she'd be happy!”

“Who's Nami?” Zoro asked, snapping back to reality. He knew that name from somewhere.

“She's a friend! Robin introduced her, you weren't here?”

“Don't think so,” the teacher shrugged.

“You'll like her I'm sure! You're okay for it then?” Luffy smiled and Zoro nodded again, wondering if this was a good idea.

Or if he wasn't dreaming, that seemed unreal, but that Sanji probably wasn't the same one, right? He'd just have to make sure of this and keep going with his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you for all your comments and bookmarks, it's highly appreciated :) Don't forget we only have comments as reactions to what we write and that everything is appreciated.
> 
> I know the story might be going a bit too fast, but I usually don't like to let linger things for chapters and chapters, and once again I wrote this for a friend in a week and a half while catching up with One Piece at the same time (I had 150 episodes late) so it was pretty short haha


	4. Chapter 4

When the door rang, Zoro was pacing in his flat. He still didn't know if he should mention to Sanji he was going to the Baratie, just in case it wasn't 'his' Sanji. He decided that he wouldn't say it as he opened the door, and frowned at the person standing behind.

“Who are you?” He asked after a while, and the other shrugged.

“Law,” he simply replied.

Zoro looked at him from head to toe, thinking, then nodded when he recognized him after a few seconds.

“What are you doing here?” He inquired as he moved from the door to let him enter, except that he didn't move.

“Luffy-ya told me you'd get lost, and your place is on my way,” Law shrugged again.

“I never get lost,” Zoro crossed his arms on his chest.

“Are you going to put on a shirt or can we go?”

Zoro looked at himself then ran to his bedroom to put on a white t-shirt, having the habit of walking bare chested in his flat. As he locked his place, Law was already walking down the stairs and Zoro jogged to catch up with him.

“Why would Luffy send you? We never really talked,” he said once he was walking beside him, both with their hands in their pockets.

“You haven't seen him in a while, that's what he said,” Law shrugged.

“But I saw him three days ago... By the way aren't we interrupting you guys?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, now that you're together, you probably want to do more things... only the two of you?” Zoro tried to explain even though he didn't really know what he was trying to say.

“Did he say that?”

“What?”

“That we were together.”

“Oh... Yeah, he said you were his boyfriend.”

“I told him not to say this...”

“Something you should know with Luffy, don't expect him to follow instructions or keep quiet,” Zoro smiled as Law sighed. He then frowned. “But why? Aren't you two together?”

“We are,” Law shrugged.

“But...?”

“But I don't see the point of broadcasting it.”

“I see... But we're his friends, it's okay,” the teacher said, but Law shot him an exasperated look. “Right, with Luffy it means half the town is aware of it by now... But he's happy, that's a great thing, isn't it? It did take him a few weeks, he's making improvements.”

“I should consider myself lucky then?” Law smiled, a small smile but still a smile, which Zoro hadn't seen a lot, and he laughed in response.

“You're lucky to have him though, he can be a bit childish or stupid sometimes, but he's a good person.”

“I know,” Law smiled again, but this time it was more genuine, happier.

Zoro noticed the change in Law's face when talking about how lucky he was to have Luffy, and felt a surge of pride and happiness for his friend. He had found someone who truly cared about him and Luffy was able to put a smile on the face of someone like Law, who rarely _truly_ smiled.

They walked in silence after this, both content with it, Law only having to grab Zoro three times by the arm so he'd stop turning left instead of going right or straight.

 

“You're late!” was the first thing they heard when they entered the Baratie.

They both sighed as they took their seat, ordering something light because Luffy had ordered meat for them.

“He got lost,” Law said, pointing at Zoro.

“I didn't! We just took more time to come here.”

“Isn't that getting lost though?” a redhead asked and Zoro turned to her.

After a quick presentation – “Nami, she works at a museum, she knows Robin! And she's our friend!” – and noticing that she wasn't redhead but had orange hair, which was weird (said the green haired guy) Zoro managed to change the subject from his sense of direction.

“Ah Sanji!” Luffy cut Nami who was trying to explain her work, waving at a waiter who was walking towards them.

“Everyone told me you were here,” the man replied with a smile, then bowed to Robin and Nami, not putting down the plates he was holding.

Zoro frowned. So that was Sanji? Why was he so polite towards the girls? And he wasn't as Zoro had imagined him – though he didn't know what he had expected to be honest. He seemed tall, was rather thin, with blond hair that covered half his face, the other part showing a weird-shaded eyebrow. He was dressed in a suit, different from what the other waiters were wearing. He looked pretty handsome. Zoro mentally slapped himself for thinking that about that shitty cook, but stayed emotionless outside.

Luffy was trying to speak, but he had his mouth full, as Sanji set the three plates – Luffy had ordered more meat with Zoro and Law's orders – on the table. He carefully put the last one – Zoro's – in front of him with a small smile.

“Voilà! Omelette au fromage,” he said, apparently proud.

“Isn't it Omelette _du_ fromage though?” Zoro asked, eyeing the food that seemed as delicious as all the pictures Sanji had sent him.

“I'm sorry, what did you just say?” Sanji replied.

“Well I heard people said this,” Zoro shrugged, looking up from his plate. Sanji had his hands in his pockets and was smoking – in his own restaurant and while in service, that was weird.

“Well it's wrong, marimo.”

“What did you just call me?” Zoro frowned.

“And you're deaf, Moss-head?”

As he stood up, Zoro realised he wasn't that tall, just his height. But that didn't matter right now. He put his hand to his side, expecting to feel his usual katanas he was carrying in the dojo but he was outside so he hadn't taken them. “Repeat this, curly-brow?

“ What?!”

“You didn't hear, shitty cook?!”

“Boys, that's enough!”

“Zoro, sit and eat,” Luffy said happily, as if the two men weren't about to fight.

Sanji, who had turned to Nami to say something after her intervention, frowned and turned slowly to Zoro who hadn't moved, his hands clenched into fists.

“Zoro...?” Sanji repeated, looking shocked and angry. Or disappointed?

Zoro didn't want to find out and when Sanji turned his back on him, he stormed out of the place.

As he walked away from the restaurant, not really knowing what he was doing, his phone rang, Sanji's name appearing on the screen with the automatic photo his phone put when there was no photo available, as a reminder that Sanji was just a random and unknown guy who had talked to him by chance. He considered hanging up, but still picked it up.

“Finally decided to hear my voice?” he asked, trying to sound casual as he kicked the floor, continuing to walk.

“So it was you.”

“Yeah,” he simply answered, and Sanji hung up.

Well, he had known worse first encounters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hey! Sorry I haven't updated anytime sooner, I'll try to post it more regularly now :) (I have a good reason. I now have a cat. Yes, that's a good reason for being late, and yes I needed to say it :D)
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always comments are highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late, I've been watching a tv show the past few days and it's hard to stop ;) I hope you'll still like this!

Zoro wandered in this part of the city he didn't know and finally got home after hours – he didn't get lost, definitely not – feeling tired by this forced walk. After a long cold shower and a quick snack because he hadn't eaten anything, he checked his phone and saw a message from Sanji.

“ _Did you know?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _Why didn't you say anything?_ ” The answer came instantly, as if Sanji had been waiting for it.

“ _In case you were a pervert”_

“ _Hey, that's my line._ ” Then, in another message, “ _Disappointed?_ ”

“ _Well, you're not an old pervert. Though you do have weird manners with girls._ ”

“ _It's called being civilized._ ”

Zoro didn't answer, not knowing exactly where they stood now. Did Sanji still want to talk?

“ _Marimo,_ ” Sanji sent after a while, and a small smile appeared on Zoro's face.

“ _Shitty cook,_ ” he answered, and knew that nothing had changed.

 

Except that something had changed. Because a few days later, Zoro opened his door to see Sanji, bag in his hand, cigarette in his mouth, smile on his face, two fingers to the sky.

“Yo!” he said, joyful.

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asked, and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“An omelette, you never got to try it so I'm making you one.”

“How did you even know where I lived?” Zoro continued, not moving from his doorstep.

“Luffy told me,” Sanji shrugged, and pushed Zoro away to enter, not even asking for permission.

As they ate, they talked a bit and laughed. Then they fought over some stupidity, again, except that they really fought. On a hand to hand (more like hand to foot/leg), Zoro lost. Then Sanji agreed on fighting him with his katanas. Zoro only took two, not answering Sanji's questions about why the hell he had _three_ katanas. None of them won, but they stopped when the oven rang, signalling them the cookies were ready, and they let their fight on hold because cookies were more important. And even if Zoro didn't admit it, Sanji's food was the best he had ever tasted.

 

They continued to text each other, but Sanji would occasionally drop by with something ready, or to prepare something, sometimes eating with Zoro, sometimes not, and they soon started to hang out with the same friends and they were arguing or fighting in real life as much as they had been by texts, which was fine. Zoro liked this challenging friendship. Except that they looked like an old married couple sometimes and as someone told this to Zoro again, he realised that _maybe_ he wanted this. But every time he realised that he was contemplating it, he dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. It was stupid, and Sanji seemed hetero. Actually, he sometimes sounded like a pervert with women... Which made him wonder what he liked about him. But he didn't linger on that thought, not really keen to know what in Sanji made him feel... things.

 

Zoro stretched his arms above his head with a yawn and gently hit Luffy in the ribs with his foot. The young man winced and pouted, then gave the hit back. Then Law put his hands on their aggressive feet and they stopped, both pouting, and what seemed to be the only adult among the three sighed.

“I was winning,” Luffy pouted at his boyfriend, looking up at him, his head thrown back to be able to see him.

“No you weren't,” Zoro said, crossing his arms on his chest. Luffy pulled his tongue out in answer.

“Not when I can be the victim of a stray kick,” Law shook his head, and kissed the pout away from Luffy's face.

The man tilted his head when they pulled back, and he smiled hugely at Zoro, as if to taunt the man because if none of them had won, at least Luffy had Law. Zoro ignored him and looked at Robin who was reading a book and Nami who was checking his flat. Zoro was sitting on his own couch, Law on the opposite side, with Luffy between his legs. They had planned a quiet evening at Zoro's place, and they were enjoying it so far. But then again, something was missing.

“Where's the shitty cook?” Zoro asked before he could even realise he had talked aloud.

He smiled nervously, hoping no one would notice. Did he talk too much about Sanji? He was sure he was talking too much about him, he didn't want the others to think he liked him or something like this.

“He had something to do, said he'd be here by five, it's almost time,” Nami shrugged, not noticing Zoro's stress. He sighed, relieved, and nodded, only to let his eyes fall on Law who was looking at him knowingly. Knowing what? Even Zoro couldn't tell, and he jumped on his feet.

He lay on the floor to give himself something to do and started doing push-ups, counting in his head. He used one hand, the other pulling his shirt up.

“What is he doing?” Law asked after three push-ups.

“His exercises,” Robin answered, then saw the sceptical look the man had and added, “And taking his shirt off because he forgot.”

“Can't he just stop, take it off, and start again?”

Robin just chuckled and resumed her reading. Nami shook her head with a smile and Luffy raised his head to look at him. “Zoro doesn't stop once he starts,” he shrugged and Law nodded.

Zoro put his tee-shirt on the floor next to him and didn't even flinch when the doorbell rang. Nami opened to Sanji, and Zoro looked up to salute him. He wasn't wearing anything particular, he wasn't more smiling than usual, he wasn't looking better than any other day, but Zoro babbled in his mind and totally lost count of his push-ups for no reason. Outwardly, he raised two fingers to his temple to greet Sanji in a neutral way, still working out with his other hand.

He stopped after a few minutes, the smell of what Sanji was cooking too enticing for him to be able to continue without his stomach manifesting its hunger. Sanji had joined them in the living-room when Zoro went to the kitchen to take a glass.

“Can you hand me one of those?” a voice asked, and Zoro took another glass and threw it behind him.

“Fuck!” he heard, but no sound of any dish breaking followed the exclamation.

He turned to see that Sanji had caught it and realised he hadn't even checked where Sanji was before throwing him the glass, and wondered how he could have known exactly where he was. Nah, probably a lucky guess, and his voice helping him.

He left the kitchen soon after, joining the others on the couch as Luffy was asking for a game. They voted for an old movie instead – it was a 'quiet evening' after all – and started it when Sanji came with the dinner, after one long hour of waiting. Their movie nights were usually full of comments and their meals pretty agitated, and this time wasn't an exception, the six of them spending quality time together. As they started a second film and the night was starting to fall, Luffy was starting to doze off, in the middle of digestion, and the room was way quieter. Robin and Nami were watching the screen, Law was half playing with Luffy's hair and half watching the film, and Sanji was sitting against the couch, asleep or watching, Zoro couldn't tell.

Zoro was trying to watch, or to sleep, but his eyes kept lingering on Sanji who was almost in front of him. He noticed a few wild strands of hair and smiled, thinking it was kind of cute. He snapped back to reality when his mind wondered how his hair would feel between his fingers, feeling so stupid and not understanding why he was thinking this. It wasn't the first time, but it was unsettling and he really wished his mind wouldn't go in this sort of thoughts.

He tried to watch the movie, but soon enough he felt a pressure on his leg and looked down to see that Sanji had fallen asleep. Against his leg. His first reflex was to shake him off but then he felt a strange warmth spreading through his entire being until it was burning his cheeks and he opened his mouth, taken aback by the sensation. He casually put a hand on his face and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep and praying nobody would see him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

He had fallen for Sanji. Hard. He didn't want to admit it, but after two weeks of strong deny and of seeing him almost on a daily basis, he couldn't refuse the feelings any more. He wanted to be more than just a “stupid Marimo” for him – though he secretly liked the fact that Sanji called him that way and was the only one to do so. He wanted to take it further. That was why he was standing outside the Baratie, ready to... do something. Maybe not confess his feelings, because that was something he so wasn't ready to do, but at least make Sanji understand. He could do that. He hoped he could.

Zoro entered after a deep breath and pulled a face while he waited for Sanji, arms crossed on his chest. When he saw him, he smiled and unfolded his arms, his posture more relaxed than before. God, he hated that feeling.

“What do you need?” Sanji asked, wondering what the hell Zoro was doing at the Baratie.

Zoro looked away and played with his hands for a while. “Can I talk to you? Outside?”

“Sure. But my shift finishes in ten minutes, can you wait or is it urgent?”

“No! No, nothing urgent, don't worry. I'll just... wait here. Well, not here, _here_ , but... Anyway, meet you outside?”

Sanji frowned but nodded. Zoro finally stared at him, for a few too long seconds, then turned and left the building. He took a deep breath once outside then sighed. This was so stupid. He had never felt so foolish than at this very moment, blushing like a teenage girl, stuttering for nothing... He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. But it was the right moment, it felt like it. He needed to be more than just a friend for Sanji, or he at least needed to know how Sanji truly felt about him, even if he probably wouldn't like the answer. He couldn't just sit back and let life screw him with feelings he had for the cook.

When Sanji opened the door and walked out, Zoro jumped and crossed his arms again, suddenly wishing to be far, far away from here, not having this conversation.

“What did you want to say?” Sanji asked as he brought a cigarette to his mouth.

“Please don't,” Zoro whispered, and Sanji frowned but still let his arms fall to his side, his lighter still in his hand.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Zoro felt his cheeks burning and he looked away again.

“Are you blushing?” Sanji smiled and Zoro shot him an alarmed look.

“I'm not blushing,” he replied, so convinced. If he truly believed in it, maybe it would make it real, right?

“You are as red as the tomato I just served,” Sanji laughed, bringing his hand to his mouth to take the cigarette he still had between his teeth away.

Zoro stared at the wall behind Sanji for a second then surged forward, blushing even more as he crushed his lips against the other man's. It was clumsy and a bit awkward, mouth closed, very static.

“Now _you're_ blushing,” Zoro smiled weakly when he pulled back, needing to say something, anything.

Sanji looked at him, indeed blushing, in puzzlement. _What now?_ Zoro thought, but before he could start to justify himself, Sanji cupped his face, his unlit cigarette still between his fingers, and kissed him again. It was still awkward for a couple of seconds, then Zoro responded, purposely ignoring the warmth that suddenly spread throughout his body, starting with his chest. It felt strangely right, once the awkwardness gone. Sanji's lips tasted good and Zoro melted in the kiss, bringing his hands to the other man's hair, hoping this was real, that he wasn't dreaming and that Sanji was really kissing him back. Then he cursed the human body, because they had to breath if they wanted to live, and they parted, catching their breath, still close. Zoro didn't open his eyes as the cook rested his forehead against his', but he had to look when he heard a nervous laugh and felt it under his hands, still on Sanji's hair.


	7. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a bonus chapter than a real chapter ;) But here it is anyway! And that ends this story! :) I hope you liked it, I'm glad I managed to write this in a very short delay for my friend, and I apologize if it was "too short" but One Piece is not my main fandom (and I'm lazy.)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment to let me know if you liked this, and maybe I will return with more stories in OP :D

“We're together.”

Zoro waited for a response, anything, a facial expression or something, but Robin didn't even look at him.

“Finally,” she simply said.

Zoro lost his small smile and banged his head against the table.

“What do you mean finally?”

“Took you long enough. I guess it worked then,” she finally smiled at him and added, “It's great for both of you.”

“Thanks. I guess. What do you mean it worked?” he asked, rubbing his forehead because he had hit the table way too strongly.

“Well... I guess it doesn't matter any more. Nami gave him your number, we thought you'd be good friends. Nami was trying to get you two together after a while. It was quicker than I thought, though...” She said, a thoughtful look on her face. “Anyway,” she smiled again, “I'm glad you told me. How long has it been?”

“A couple of days... I didn't want to say it right away but... What do you mean Nami set us up?! I don't want to own her any kind of debt!” Robin chuckled and Zoro sighed. “Whatever,” he added, mumbling.

When a hand grabbed his hair, he yelled, not expecting this at all.

“You talk better to a lady, moss-head!”

“Ugh? Sanji? What are you doing here?”

“I work here,” he sighed, pointing at the place – the Baratie – around them. “Apologize to the lady, now, shitty swordsman.”

Robin was smiling, and Zoro stood up, Sanji's hand not leaving his hair.

“What did you just say, curly-brows?! I wasn't even...”

“It's not because we're together you have to lose your manners, I don't want to hear you talking about Nami-swan again like this.”

“It's okay he wasn't being mean,” Robin interrupted with a smile.

“Whatever pleases you, Robin-chawn,” Sanji exclaimed bowing briefly.

Zoro frowned at him, forced to bow at the same time because Sanji _still_ had his hand on his hair. He finally let him go and shuffled his hair but said nothing to him, only to come back later with their command. Zoro smiled as he unfolded a paper he had put under his plate.

“You two already act like an old-married couple.”

Zoro shook his head – and his smile away – and concentrated on the food, trying not to smile at the thought of the paper he could almost feel in his pocket now.

“ _Back to mine tonight?_ ”


End file.
